


No easy nights in the studios

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Dracula & Related Fandoms, No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Be Careful What You Wish For, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, Halloween Costumes, Monster Hunters, Multi, Sammy Lawrence being a Jerk, Vampires, bittersweet dracula ending, sad ending for batim, spoof of twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In which half the play of the Goolings goes wrong, badly done twilight spoofs are discussed during a costume party and Buddy Lewek's grand-kids find out an old face from the past has become much worse after death. But who and what are the people behind the weird vampire attacks, demon and urban hellhound rumours on the internet.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker, Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Sammy Lawrence & Norman Polk
Kudos: 6





	No easy nights in the studios

Mayday, the orange skinned,blonde and pink eyed guitarist of Bunk Bed Junction groaned as she looked at the crowd waiting outside the girl's changing rooms, she really didn't know why she'd been chosen to play Kyl Fyra in a mini play about the rise and fall of the 1970s rock and roll band the Goolings in the Vinyl City theatre. "Guess I'd better grin and bear this play. Better then winding up in juvie for property damage."A quick rustle of clothes into the outfit for the first part, along with adding a hairnet for the wig and some 1970s style glam make up meant she was ready to go. She came up in stage with a yellow and red hair metal wig, orange coloured eye contacts, yellow guyliner and a mock up of Tatiana's old Goolings band outfit as the crowd oohed and ahhed at the sight of the surprisingly realistic costume, not realising she had bought the clothes to make it up at a thrift store. 

As the opening part began with her meeting the two actors playing the bass player and drummer of the Goolings in the college scene took place, Zuke the green skinned,red eyed and blue haired drummer raised an eyebrow. He'd been surprised about the request by Tatiana herself, but fixing the damage was a better thing then staying in prison. Even though sometimes the dirty looks would make Zuke wish he'd stayed in rap. "But if I'd just stuck in my brother's shadow, then I'd never have met Nadia, Mayday,Klif or our mascot Evie the crocodile. Still, knew something was fishy about that guy from the start. But something like this was bound to happen eventually." 

It burned knowing the lengths that Kliff had sank to try and get rock back on the top, including stalking them in their everyday lives, finding Mayday's phone number, manipulating the Bunk Bed Junction into taking out the NSR megastars, lying and colony dropping a satellite onto a populated city. Even though NSR had both done good things like providing safety and power to Vinyl City's Quaza, along with selfishly hoarding resources and creativity. Though obsessed fans just made everything worse in Zuke's eyes, which his brother probably shared, after something really bad got the EDM fans to torch DJ West's car. 

"You're really breaking a leg out there Mayday. Keep it up." He hummed calmly as Mayday then said some of Kyl Fyra's lines in Act 1's script. "You know what guys? Since Rock's the most popular right now, let's form a rock band!" "Yeah!" "So we're going to power the city with Rock,wicked cool! And we could stick it to the Man too!" "Hey what do you think about the Goolings as a band name?" The other two actors put their hands on the hand of Mayday as Kyl Fura and the audience held their breath,before cheering as the lights nearly went out. 

Meanwhile elsewhere in Vinyl City,Kliff was doing an amateur prisoner production of the 1960s themed British musical Blood Brothers at short notice since the original leading actor had an "accident" with a razor and got taken to the infirmary. He was currently playing Mickey in act 2, so he'd been debriefed at the last minute about the script. 

For a moment it felt like Kliff was on cloud 9 on the acting stage. Then Kliff flubbed his lines in the prisoner acted version of Blood brothers,causing the crowd to boo and heckle him. Fed up, he broke an old EDM record on stage as the crowd suddenly fell into confusion as he groaned. "Still stuck behind bars. Wish something had gone differently." A voice he didn't know muttered, eerily. "Then let me grant your wish." A contract with an old black and white cartoon character appeared out of nowhere in the cell, but it was prison diary time so no-one noticed a bit of extra ink and a turn of phase made things a little bit spookier then before in Vinyl City. Also during the second act, Mayday really nailed the tension and frustration of Tatiana's past self as the Goolings ran off and jumped the shark, but the curtain call made everybody cheer.

However, elsewhere in Pasadena, California the mood was not so rosy. It was said that the Stein family had been having several misfortunes as of late,including the loss of the famous cartoon animator and co-creator of the Sillyvision studios, Henry Stein himself. But the funeral had hit a snag when his body went missing from the coffin,yet it turned out to be a false alerm. Two figures, a hooded figure and a hound were walking through the cemetery, then stopped at the Stein family's plot of the Pasadena cemetery. 

But a voice whispered to a hound with an inkwell shaped dog collar as the hooded figure smiled while petting. "There my hound. We have a job to do. How fitting, where you once were a sheep who brought death, for you to be my hound. At least, in this form." A sad whine at the gravestone of Linda Stein came from the wolfhound,only for the opera gloved hand to give a gentle pet. "Don't worry. Soon we shall track down the man responsible for all of this- Joey Drew himself!" 

Then the duo of man and dog vanished in a puff of smoke away from prying CCTV cameras and the crowd of people looking for anything weird to post on amateur ghost chasing channels. But elsewhere a certain DJ screamed at the sight of an inky bat that was the size of a full grown adult man then lunged at his wrist,despite it being in his own home. 

The following morning, DJ Subatomic Supernova was taken to Vinyl City hospital for an odd bite mark on his wrist. Everybody found it weird because nobody was sure what had caused his injury as the cops had found no sign of forced entry. Also there had been an inkwell and dog paw prints near the crime scene. Earlier that night, someone had died trying to stop an extra passenger from boarding the San Francisco train to Vinyl City without a ticket , along with most of the people on the train. Also a coffin had been brought to a house in one of the districts, but nobody was sure which one.

The TV report mentioned the weirdness as an aftermath, but two people looked at it all the way in New York City as the Kill Bill styled girl sighed. "More inky supernatural weirdness little brother. Looks like the conductor of Bendy, as Grandpa buddy's diary said." The younger brown haired brother with green eyes and a smart crew cut groaned. "Seriously. Shouldn't Mr Lawrence be dead by now? It's been nearly 70 years since the whole studio disaster shebang. Wonder what's causing it." "We'll figure it out when we get there. As long as that talent sucking vampire doesn't show up." She scowled at the picture of Buddy Lewek,Dot and the other Silly Vision Staff, along with Joey Drew. 

Now back at the costume party in Baraka mansion,the whole crowd of people including the paparazzi was jumping to try and cut in the line,although security was holding back the paparazzi. Everybody was dressed in Halloween costumes, along with spooky make up. Of course Zuke was going dressed as a merman and Mayday was going dressed as a demon rock princess,much to everybody's surprise. Neon-J was the Doctor Frankenstein and some guy who nobody knew who just tagged along with DJ West was wearing the Phantom of the Opera costume. 

At the costume party, 1010 were dressing up like a mix of sparkly vampires and Korean navy,much to Mayday's delight and Zuke's cringe. Then suddenly a grey haired guy who nobody remembered with an almost certain cartoon company head like appearance with smart black hair, a small moustache and a vaguely smart 1940s outfit with a small amount of wrinkles showed up in the crowd. "Oh hi there. I'm Joe Drawn. Just visiting a megastar's mansion as a gift from a friend." He licked his lips before

"I thought vampires sparkled in sunlight?" Now Nadia visibly turned pale as she whispered to Mayday in her plain black dress. "No Mayday,I don't think the original vampires books did. Though Dracula had their main vampire leader walk out in broad daylight ,which is something a lot of adaptations and reboots missed. Also the solicitor becomes a vampire in some of them., after helping to defeat Dracula with Van Helsing's help."

Then the music nearly stopped as the sound of a laugh becoming a pained scream rang out in the second floor and CCTV cameras nearly fritzed out in room 414. the music journalist Barbara was unconscious and two bite marks were on her neck and wrist when the paramedics arrived after getting through a traffic jam on Halloween. Everyone stopped partying for a brief moment as the horror of realising that anybody could be next dawned like an unwanted house guest onto the party goers, including Mayday,Zuke and 1010. 

"Wait, how do we know the whole vampire thing isn't just Barbara or somebody else wearing a costume as attacking her in the time passing thing,before someone noticed." Mayday asked as Neon-J replied. "Actually that's a question I've been wondering myself. An anomaly caused all the CCTV cameras to glitch out."

"I guess all those papers with the Harkers and that Dracula fellow were right after all,since there might be an actual vampire in this city." Zuke groaned in annoyance and disgust as the party goers all decided to leave early. 

A werewolf showed up but the guy mimed fake dying in a melodramatic way when Zed held up some silver, so it was obviously just a guy wearing a werewolf costume and not a real deal. 

Suddenly Mia air whispered. "This guy's not got a reflection in my gran's old hand mirror. That means he's a real vampire." Joey then opened a reddening right eye as he hissed at the wannabe monster hunters of Vinyl City. "Oh. Rude,but you all look rather tasty for intruders." As he climbed out of the coffin, Mia and the others all quickly ran up the stairs and outside of the house. But the angry studio head turned ink vampire quickly began to get out and give chase to the four people,but not before getting changed out of his pyjamas.


End file.
